


Leaving a bad taste

by ocdmedic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M, Mouth Play, Soft Vore, Vore, almost vore, i refuse to give these fics plots, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance doesn't know when it's the best time to joke around with Pietro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving a bad taste

Lance gulped, watching the silver-haired mutant hover above him in interest, occasionally running his tongue along his bared teeth, clearly trying to intimidate him. It had been a few days now since Lance had been shrunk down to this height, after a failed experiment performed on him by Hank. He wasn’t the only student at this size, along with John and also Bobby.

That didn’t matter at the moment, because all Lance could think about was Pietro’s devilish grin, creeping up and across his face as he imagined how wonderful the rock mutant would feel when squirming down through the pressure of his gullet. Without being a psychic, Lance could sense these thoughts, and it made his heart drop.

After a few minutes of more hard stares, he guessed Pietro would eventually get bored, and soon began to tease at the tiny mutant, poking at him and watching him try to escape his now massive hands. He chased Lance over to the corners of the table, chuckling as he watched him fall over in the effort to not double over when unbalanced. Lance glared up at him, brushing himself down momentarily before Pietro’s hand came dancing back across the table. It wasn’t hard for Pietro to grab Lance, flicking him over and onto his front, groaning as he hit his head sharp on the table top. Pietro laughed again, pressing his finger into the small of Lance’s back, pinning him down effectively before bundling him up between his thumb and forefinger, holding him tight around his waist

Lance felt a lump rise in his throat as he was brought quickly up to level with the speed demon’s eyes, “Let me swallow you…” Pietro begged, his fingers now closed tightly around Lance’s body. It became hard for the rock mutant to breathe. 

“Please… no,” Lance manages to choke out, “No, please don’t,” and Pietro complies, which sends a wave of relief over Lance’s body. It was only for a second, as he then let his tongue drape across Lance’s bare face. He pauses to lick his lips and swallow, letting out a delighted sigh, as if Lance tasted delicious. But, Pietro’s grip began to loosen on Lance’s tiny body until he was sitting up in the middle of his palm, trying to edge away from his face that seems to be inching closer every second.

“I don’t understand why you have to be so delicious if you won’t let me eat you,” he whispers, a chilling discomfort flooding over Lance’s body as he leans forward to lick him once more, flattening him against his palm. The tongue completely smothered him as he held his breath, desperately holding back his discomfort in having to swallow his fear. He pulls away for another second to then flip Lance over on his palm, before lifting him by the bottom of Lance’s sleeveless jacket to dangle above his gaping mouth. Lance felt a blush overcome him, his tummy poking out from under his shirt as it riled up above him. He felt so vulnerable, but oddly used to this in a way, not terrified of actually being swallowed but instead of his sudden defencelessness at this size.

“I’ll keep you safe,” Pietro promises to his trembling friend, lowering him down to lick my tiny body once more. But, little did Pietro knew, that every time the demon’s tongue touched his body, the less he believed him. The more he squirms under Pietro’s grip, the hungrier he gets. The hungrier he gets, the more likely he’ll ignore Lance’s pleads, whether Lance wanted to or not.

“Don’t,” Lance begs once more, struggling in his grasp as he lowers the rock mutant closer to his lips, the edges of his sneakers hitting against the flesh of his bottom lip, “Please, Pietro, don’t eat me…”

“I won’t if you don’t let me,” he fusses, puckered lips slurping up Lance’s legs in an odd, sloppy kiss, “I’m not  _that_  mean, Lance… C’mon, man.” Now removed back from his mouth, Pietro’s tongue slowly peeks back out from between his pursed lips to draw a line up the front of Lance’s body, moaning at the pleasant taste coming off his clothes. He shivers at the touch of the warm, wet muscle, each bud and fold dragging along his exposed skin like a cat grooming its young. “But please, Lance…” Pietro mumbles out, giving another lick to the bottom of Lance’s face, up his throat to his chin. Lance swallowed fiercely as Pietro’s stomach releases a sudden low growl, begging for the speed demon to just swallow him already to satisfy it, “Let me,” he repeated.

Fear and enticement pools in the pits of Lance’s belly as Pietro’s lips part again, holding the tiny teen back above them to give a perfect view of the abyss of his gullet. “Don’t bite…” he managed to whimper, staring right down into his open throat as he dangled Lance above it, intimidated by the rows of sharp teeth that shone out in the dark like pearls. His body trembles unknowingly as he watched strands of saliva connecting his tongue to the roof of his mouth shimmer even in the lack of light.

“Well,” he hummed softly, lips curling up into a sickening smile. “I can’t promise anything.”

“N-no, Pietro I-” his voice catches as he was quickly dropped into Pietro’s mouth. His breath against Lance’s skin was warm, almost inviting; it enveloped him completely as he was sprawled out onto the mutant’s tongue, immediately covered in the saliva dripping from both the ceiling and surrounding him below. Lance felt numb, terrified and confused, he wanted to escape, to scramble back out into the light. His mind screamed that even giving a hint of consent was a mistake. No. It was definitely a mistake.

He heard himself yelp as the lips closed over his ankles, the space around him now quickly becoming extremely tight and hot. He desperately tried to grab at anything around him, to pull himself out, but the flesh surrounding was too slippery. He cried out in sudden fear, begging to let him back out, back out into the open. But, the light continued to vanish from inside Pietro’s maw, and Lance let a weak whimper escape his lips. As he expected, Pietro ignored him, slipping his tongue under the mutant’s tiny body and pinning him up against his palette, pulling him further towards the back of his mouth. Lance got sucked in with a choked scream, a delighted hum rumbling around him as he slurped Lance to the back of his mouth. One of the worst parts of it was how he was being handled in this position, the pink wet muscle beneath him refusing to sit still, rolling Lance around like a piece of hard candy, occasionally squishing him up to his cheek. Pinning Lance up to the roof of his mouth using his tongue, swallowing the saliva building up his mouth. The sound of the sudden gulp echoing around him sent shiver down Lance’s spine, freezing him in his squirming.

A soft snigger comes up from his throat like he’s amused by Lance’s fright, almost as though he’s feeding off Lance’s distress. His body quakes as he curls up in the tight space, closing his eyes tightly, gripping to the flesh around him as if it would save him. “ _I want to leave this horrid place”_ Lance thinks to himself.

Pietro spoke again, coming up as a mess of jumbled syllables like a child trying to talk with his mouth full, “Let me swallow you…”

_I’m scared._

“It won’t hurt, I promise you, Lance.”

_Don’t._

“You’ll be nice and safe. Warm and away from harm…”

_I don’t want to do this._

He hums softly, the vibrations reverberating through his body, as if it would bring him comfort. But, the thought of how at this size, in this position, how easy it would be for Pietro to swallow him down, even by accident, as it would never matter if he wanted out or not.

“May I?”

Whether it was out of fear, curiosity, or his own foolish attempt to be brave in this situation, Lance glanced over his shoulder, glaring into the dark passage below. He couldn’t tell how long the ride would be, or if it would be pleasant or not, or if he would even survive the trip or the arrival. But he was quickly brought out his thoughts as another low growl rumbled up from within, as if to welcome the rock mutant to his stomach.  

He thinks about slipping, his legs dangling a bit too close to comfort, them dangling over the entrance of the gullet as Pietro tilts his head back. He thinks about the poor grip he has on the flesh surrounding him, the saliva hardly providing help to him. He thinks about squeezing down his throat, probably moaning at the pleasure of his squirms and screams, his fingertips rubbing at him in joy-

Lance screamed, loud and shrill even in the tight space. His jaw clenches around him, and he screams even louder, making his heart race when the darkness overcame his senses. He scrambles for anything he can reach, not even caring if grabbing his teeth as he attempts to pull himself out from the tight space between Pietro’s palette and tongue.

Suddenly, he tilts his head forward, and with a slight gag, he prises his lips apart, coughing out the mutant. Lance was immediately blinded by the sudden light as he slipped so easily out of his mouth in a sticky mess, curling up in his dry, warm palm, panting and continuing to cry out. Pietro’s voice around him was loud and terrified as it rung in his ears.

“Hey,  _hey_. Are you okay? Please be okay, tell me you’re okay, come on.”

He was so worried. His voice is shaking, threatening to break as if he would cry at any second. He only made such a noise when he knew when he did something wrong. The screaming slowly fades out to heavy pants as Lance curled into a shivering ball in his palm, leaning away from the strokes Pietro tried to give him with his other hand.

I didn’t actually hurt you or anything, did I?”

Lance didn’t respond, still shuddering from the cold fear pumping through his veins, his mind was racing.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, his palm closing gently. He holds me close to his chest, and Lance hears a soft hiccup escape the speed demon’s mouth, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I-”

Unable to hold it in much longer, a soft peep of laughter escapes Lance’s mouth, silent shudders turning into full blown laughter. He uncurls his fingers and squints down at him, “Are you  _laughing?_ ”

“You were so worried!” Lanced roared in laughter, the words lost under gasps for air. Pietro only watched in disappointment as Lance hugged himself and rolled around in his open palms, his belly aching from laughter.

He gives an unamused sigh and rolls his eyes, “It really wasn’t that funny.” Lance disagreed, rolling over onto his hands and knees, coughing up some of Pietro’s saliva in his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. “Stop it!” Pietro whined, his cheeks turning a soft red as Lance pointing up to him in his amusement.

“You were so scared for me, how lame…”

“That’s not- stop it!” he stutters, shoving him with his finger. “Stop laughing! Or I’ll seriously eat you for real this time, no joke!”

Lance rolled over onto his back, slapping the poking finger away and wiping the tears from his eyes. “Alright, alright!”

He remained silent as he continued to stare down at him, watching Lance slowly sit up in his open hand, ignoring the intensity of his stare. He wondered if the purse of his lips were in disappointment or genuine sadness, as he might have actually worried him with that stunt. It was never like Pietro to be so concerned over a joke.

“I thought I hurt you, Lance!” he mumbled, “I could have hurt you with that, I was worried!”

Lance just gave him a stupid grin, crawling forward across the open hand and wrapping his arms around Pietro’s thumb. “Thanks for caring, bud,” he chuckled, giving his digit a big hug with his slimy body.

There were a few seconds of silence, before Lance felt a finger poke behind him and give him a soft pet across his head. Pietro sighed, “Let’s go bathe you then, asshole,” he grumbled, pinching him back between his fingers and giving him a small kiss on his head, “you’re disgusting and slimy.”

“Aw… I thought you were going to swallow me back down,” Lance teased, giving him a small peck back.

Pietro looked down at him, raising an eyebrow, “Really?” The pair grinned at each other.

“Maybe…” Lance pondered for a moment, snuggling down into the warmth of Pietro’s closed hand, “but… I do think I should have a bath first.”

Pietro tutted, standing up and away from the table, tucking Lance away in his breast pocket as he went to leave to the bathroom, “I agree.”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> uuh im bored so i wrote this


End file.
